The Cullens and their marvelous notes
by AlannaHasBombtasticAwesomeness
Summary: these are just notes with me and some people. i thought they would be fun. so just read, review, and enjoy!
1. bubble wrap

Notes with the Cullens!

Bella: ok so our new thing is going to be passing notes!

Alice: yay!! i love notes! They are like talking only on paper!

Edward: why are you to sitting in Bella's truck passing notes?

Bella: because notes are very super extra fun!

Alice: they make us happyful inside!

Bella: why? Do you have something against notes?

Edward: no! of course not! They are grrrrrrrrreat!!

Alice: yay! Eddiepants likes the notes! –Has idea-

Bella: what is your superbly awesome idea??

Alice: we need to go to office depot and get lots of bubble wrap!

Bella: I see your idea!

Edward: what is the idea?!

Alice: you will see later!

Bella: Eddie, leave the truck please. Alice and I have some shopping to do.

Alice: yay!!

Edward: okay. I am leaving. Love you Bella!

Bella: love you Edward!

-Alice and Bella then go to Office Depot and buy lots of bubble wrap. When they get to the Cullen's house, they cover the floor and themselves in bubble wrap and jump off the stairs and stuff. Edward hears the popping and thinks that something is wrong. He runs to the living room at vampire speed and gets there just as Bella jumps from the stairs. Edward runs over and catches her. "Eddie, why did you ruin my fun?" Bella is then sad because Edward thought he 

was going to save her. "But you would have hit the ground. I saved you." He is confused. Bella tells him all about the bubble wrap and then he gets it.

a/n- this is just like a test to see if it is any good. If you like it, you can r&r. but I was really bored and needed more stories. Well that's it. But me and my friend really did do this stuff.

LAnnA


	2. alice vs smarterchild

a/n- for everyone that doesn't know, smarterchild is a robot that you can im. well this a real conversation that i had with smarterchild. natalie was with me one day and we decided to go talk to robots. so read, review, and enjoy!

_Alice: hi_

SmarterChild: Hi! I'm SmarterChild! I'm your new robot friend. I give you conversational access to news, weather, movie times and lots more. I can also play games or just chat!Can I ask you some questions first? Type **yes**, **no** or **skip**.

_Alice: yes_

SmarterChild: Cool. OK, let's get started. To skip any question, type skip. To exit the interview, type exit. What's your first name? (If you want me to call you cowssaymooo1, type none.)

_Alice:alice. and i am a vampire: _

SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't recognize that as a real name. Please try again or type **skip**, **exit** or **none**.

_Alice: alice_

SmarterChild: Cool, I'll call you Alice now. Do you go to school?

_Alice: no_

SmarterChild: I see. Do you work?

_Alice: no_

SmarterChild: OK. So if you were working, what job would you like to have?

_Alice: none_

SmarterChild: OK. What's your favorite hobby?

_Alice: shopping_

SmarterChild: Shopping? Cool. What's your next favorite hobby?

_Alice: shopping_

SmarterChild: You already told me you like shopping! Tell me something else.

_Alice: giving bella make-overs_

SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't recognize that as a hobby. Please try again or type **skip** or **exit**.

_Alice: skip_

SmarterChild: OK, let's go to the next question. Do you have a pet?

_Alice: maybe_

SmarterChild: Sorry, you have to answer **yes** or **no**. Please try again or type **skip** or **exit**.

_Alice: my name is alice_

SmarterChild: OK. That's it. Thanks for letting me get to know you a little. There is one question I have to ask you, though. How old are you?

1 Over 17  
2 13-17  
3 Under 13

_Alice: 107_

SmarterChild: C'mon, I doubt that. Try again.

_Alice: 107_

SmarterChild: C'mon, I doubt that. Try again.

_Alice: i am 107 years old_

SmarterChild: C'mon, I doubt that. Try again.

_Alice: no i am serious_

SmarterChild: Sorry, I don't recognize that. Please type the number that corresponds to your age level.

_Alice: 100000_

SmarterChild: C'mon, I doubt that. Try again.

_Alice: 5_

SmarterChild: OK. Just so you know, I can't store any information about people who have told me they're under 13.

**Alice**: what

**SmarterChild**:

What up?

**Alice: i **am a vampire

**SmarterChild**:

I don't know how to answer that.

**Alice**: why not

**SmarterChild**:

For various reasons, I suppose.

**Alice**: do you think vampires are real

**SmarterChild**:

I don't understand this fully enough to say anything smart about it...

**Alice**: then say something dumb

**SmarterChild**:

Um... Do what?

**Alice**: nothing

**SmarterChild**:

No problem.

**Alice**: where do you live

**SmarterChild**:

I live in Silicon Valley, California.

**Alice**: whatever

**SmarterChild**:

Yeah, whatever.

**Alice**: no whatever

**SmarterChild**:

Yeah, um, OK, whatever.

**Alice**: BOO

**SmarterChild**:

Hoo?

I do enjoy the conversation, but let's talk about what I'm really here for.

**Alice**: what are you here for

**SmarterChild**:

My purpose is to be your robot friend. I can chat with you and help you get the information you want fast.

I can leave a **message** from you for another IM user.

**Alice**: i dont need a robot friend

**SmarterChild**:

That's interesting that you should say that, but I don't think I can answer.

OK, should we get back to the kind of questions I was designed to answer?

**Alice**: whatever :o)

**SmarterChild**:

Yeah right, whatever.

**Alice**: no i said whatever first

**SmarterChild**:

What?

**Alice**: your mom

**SmarterChild**:

I was built by the Windows Live Agents Team at Microsoft.

**Alice**: the who?

**SmarterChild**:

I'm trying to understand you but I can't.

**Alice**: i can not understand you

**SmarterChild**:

Windows Live Agents natural language support is based on a proprietary semantically driven parser, optimized for accuracy and performance at any scale.

**Alice**: what?

**SmarterChild**:

?

**Alice**: ??

**SmarterChild**:

OK. Don't get frustrated...

Try typing **home** or **help**.

**Alice**: no

**SmarterChild**:

OK, fine.

I do enjoy the conversation, but let's talk about what I'm really here for.

**Alice**: like vampires

**SmarterChild**:

Excuse me?

**Alice**: lets talk aboput vampires

**SmarterChild**:

I don't know how to answer that.

**Alice**: of course not

**SmarterChild**: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying.

_Alice: you are stupid_

SmarterChild: Huh? What's with that? Why don't you ask me about the things that I'm here for?

_Alice: i am leaving_

SmarterChild: Bye.

_Alice: byee_

SmarterChild: Bye Alice, it was good chatting with you.

_Alice: it was not good chatting with you._

SmarterChild: OK. Be that way. OK, should we get back to the kind of questions I was designed to answer?

_Alice: byee_

SmarterChild: Bye bye.


	3. Moviefone

A/N- ok so this is for the people that wanted another chapter about AIM bots. here you go.

-ALANNA

Alice: hello charming robot

Alice: hello charming robot!

**Moviefone**:

Hey there. What film are you looking for?

**Alice**: twilight

**Moviefone**:

K, I found a match. You used zip **73003** last. To use it type **Y**. _OR_ type in a new zipcode now and I'll see if this is playing near you.

**Alice**: 74962

**Moviefone**:

Twilight (2008) has not opened yet. It will open on 12-12-08

**Alice**: why cant i see it? im the star!!

**Moviefone**:

K, I found a match. You used zip **74962** last. To use it type **Y**. _OR_ type in a new zipcode now and I'll see if this is playing near you.

**Alice**: i am the star of twilight

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

Alice: please let me see the movie!

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: 12345

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: 94627

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: 74962

**Moviefone**:

I found Star Trek: First Contact playing on 07/28/2008 but not anywhere near **74962**. Try for another film, director or actor.

**ALice**: no i want to see twilight

**Moviefone**:

K, I found a match. You used zip **74962** last. To use it type **Y**. _OR_ type in a new zipcode now and I'll see if this is playing near you.

**Alice**: you are mean!

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: go away

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site

**Alice**: byee!

**Moviefone**:

Not valid 5 digit zipcode. Would you like to try again?

**Y - Yes**  
**N - No**

Movie of the Week  
The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor - Movie Site


	4. facebook

Clear Chat History

A/N: kind of sucky chapter. But I ave writers block. Just a facebook convo. RR.

ALANNA

bella: hihi

alice: Hello! How are you?

bella: i'm good. what about you?

alice: I am well. I am at work waiting to get off and head home! How was camp?

bella: which camp?

alice: i thought you had a camp right after fca camp

bella: o ya. it was good. there were only like 40 people there though.

alice: aw. Are you done with camps for the summer?

bella: ya. im at my dads now.

alice: Where does your dad live?

bella: in philadelphia

alice: oh fun!

bella: ya. im hopefully going shopping this week.

alice: That is always fun. I am looking at clothes on-line. lol

bella: funn

alice: Yes ma'am.

bella: me too

alice: That is great! Have you talked to any of the girls from camp

bella: not really. i've been super busy though.

alice: That is understandable.

alice: Wow. You are very busy indeed!

bella: ya. what have you been doing?

alice: Working and I had a week of teacher's training that I went to.

bella: Fun. wow. i want a tastycake!

alice: What is that?

bella: its a snack cake type thing not in oklahoma.

alice: Ohh yummy!

bella: yepps! they are super good!

alice: do they have friendly's there. Well, my work day is ending.. ttyl!

bella: yesyesyes!

alice: I miss you!

bella: miss you 2 byee

Today

bella: heyy

alice: My computer is being mean to me. I love your status! )


	5. authors note

A/N: I just realized that I haven't been putting in disclaimers like a good, little girl

_A/N: I just realized that I haven't been putting in disclaimers like a good, little girl. But you all know that I don't own __Twilight.__ So let me tell you all about my previous chapters! _

_Chapter 1: BUBBLE WRAP PARTY!! Edward saved Bella even though she wasn't going to get hurt. That's about it!_

_Chapter 2: Alice talked to SmarterChild. Stupid AIM Bot. _

_Chapter 3: Alice talked to MovieFone and got mad because he wouldn't let her see the __Twilight__ movie. Big meanie!! _

_Chapter 4: Alice and Bella talked on Facebook. _

_RR. PWEASE! PWESS DA PWETTY BUTTON!! PWEASE!!_

_ALANNA_


	6. bd qod part 1

_**a/n: stephenie meyer owns twilight and all related things. i just add stuff to fan fiction. this is kind of a Breaking Dawn spoiler but not really. i will add what i think is happening and remember to read and review!!**_

_**Breaking Dawn**_

**Quotes of the Day**

Day 1- Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: **"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"**  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."

ok well this is just alice and edward playing rock, paper, scissors. and obviously alice sees the future and that she is going to win but i don't know what they are playing for.

Day 2- Bella: _"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"_

this one definetly scared me! i totally freaked out!!

Day 3-Tanya: _"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."_

wow! tanya is going to show up to?!

Day 4- Emmett: "Oooo, scary."

hahaha. emmett always cracks me up!

Day 5- Bella: _"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"_

dang! that is the funniest one so far! i lol'ed when i read it!

Day 6- Charlie: _**"Bells, we're up to bat."**_

BIG shocker here!! are they playing with the cullens? are charlie and bella vampires? idk but i was so freaked out!!

Day 7- Edward: **"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

i am pretty sure he was talking to alice. because it really does sound like it.


	7. bd qod part 2

a/n- this is not as good as the first chapter but i have been at camp for a week and i just got to my dad's.

Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"

this is confusing me!!

Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

Hahahaha!

Edward: "Oops."

What did eddie do?

Renee: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."

Alice is funny.

Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

Awwww. He is talking to Bella.

Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."

??

Edward: "You look so guilty-like you've committed a crime."

What crime?

Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."

Ok so maybe they're talking about a vampire.

Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead."

I don't get it.


	8. alice vs smarterchild again

**a/n- so the twilight movie got moved up three weeks! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! November 21****st**** is going to be awesome! And I will be at kickingbird in Edmond, Oklahoma for a midnight showing. Come meet me there! did you hear? the first 12 chapters of midnight sun got out and she has CANCELLED the project!! so on with the chapter!**

alice: you!

smarterchild: Me? Really?

alice: i hate you

smarterchild: I love people. I would never cause anyone any harm.

alice: shut up!

smarterchild: I'm trying very hard to be nice.

alice: no your evil!!

alice: i said you are EVIL!!

alice: why aren't you talking to me?

alice: hello

smarterchild: OK, I'm back.

alice: where were you?

smarterchild: Yes. Well you told me shut up, so...

alice: meanie head

smarterchild: I don't know how to answer that.

alice: really

smarterchild: Yes. That's right. I can show you NBA standings by division. Type **nba midwest division standings**, for example.

alice: i hate basketball

smarterchild: Well, I very much like basketball.

alice: well im a vampire and could kick your butt!

smarterchild: That's interesting that you should say that, but I don't think I can answer.

alice: w/e

smarterchild: Yes right, whatever.

alice: you are really annoying

smarterchild: I'm doing my best. OK, should we get back to the kind of questions I was designed to answer?

alice: no

smarterchild: OK, fine.

alice: twilight

smarterchild: Uh... what was that?

alice: i like the twilight books

smarterchild: Whatever you say. Type **what's new** and I'll show you what I've been learning lately.

alice: no

smarterchild: K, no problem.

alice: you suck

smarterchild: What else can we talk about?

alice: nothing

smarterchild: OK. I do enjoy the conversation, but let's talk about what I'm really here for.

alice: no

smarterchild: K, no problem.

alice: you get on my nerves!

smarterchild: I don't know how to answer that.

alice: cuz ur stupid

smarterchild: Hmm. I think you mean to say "**you're** stupid."

alice: no i mean ur

smarterchild: Actually... I don't know sometimes. Why don't you ask me about the things that I'm here for?

alice: no

smarterchild: Fine.

alice: i hate you evil robot

smarterchild: I would never cause anyone any harm. Can we talk about something else?

alice: no

**alice**: brb

alice: hello

alice: r u there?

**alice**: good- bye


End file.
